Death Cannot Stop True Love
by Hot-Foot-Stiles
Summary: The sequel to William Goldman's "The Princess Bride."
1. A New Begining

Death Cannot Stop True Love  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Westley lay awake in his bed on the pirate ship Revenge. The day's events refused to stop playing over and over in his head leaving him plagued with insomnia. He turned on his side and gazed at hi beautiful love. He watched as her chest rose and fell in rhythm to her breathing. As she lay sleeping away her worries, Westley kissed her eyes and stroked her long autumn-colored hair. After years and years of waiting they had finally been reunited. He was more than ready to settle down and have a normal family life.  
  
Even as Westley dreamed about spending the rest of his life with his long-awaited true love, his thoughts always trailed back to Humperdink. Westley was by no means afraid of him, but he did wonder what power, if any, he had over Buttercup. Was his beloved spoiled by the luxury of royalty? Westley had traveled to hell and back for this woman. He scaled the Cliffs of Insanity, tumbled down a ravine, wrestled and R.O.U.S., and quite literally died for her. He only hoped that would be enough.  
  
Buttercup stirred. She sat abruptly forward. "Where am I? What's going on?" She panted.  
  
"Shh," Westley quieted her. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"My Westley," Buttercup said, groggily. She touched his face gently before she lay back down. She returned to her slumber moments later. Westley couldn't lie there anymore. He carefully lifted himself out of the bed as to not disturb Buttercup. He managed to find his way to the upper deck. There he found Inigo at the rudder.  
  
"How are you managing things?" Westley asked as he sat down next to Inigo.  
  
"Well enough. Dare I ask the same of you?" Inigo replied, his eyes shining with dull mischief.  
  
"Buttercup's asleep. I'm prone to insomnia." Westley replied. Inigo made no reply. He just stared out over the water as if he was its master.  
  
"Have you given anymore thought to piracy?" Westley asked.  
  
"I think I should try it. I need to move on with my life." Inigo replied.  
  
It was now Westley who didn't reply. He, too, gazed over the moonlit water. The light glittered playfully on the surface. Westley could recall the many nights he sat staring at the glistening water reminded of Buttercup's beauty. Night after night he sat wondering if he would ever again kiss her perfect lips or whisper "As you wish" after her every demand. What he dreamed of for so long was now finally a reality.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should try to sleep." Westley said. He walked back down to the door to go to the lower deck. Before he descended, he turned to Inigo. "I never did thank you."  
  
"For what," Inigo asked.  
  
"For bringing me back from the dead. I am forever grateful." Westley replied.  
  
"It was nothing. You didn't kill me; I was simply returning the favor." Inigo smiled. Westley returned his smile and climbed down the stairs.  
  
Inigo was left alone in the darkness. He didn't mind. He sat and reflected on his memories. His most cherished one being the look of pain and anguish on the face of Count Rugen when he re-arranged his insides with his six-fingered steel. It gave Inigo a warm, tingly feeling.  
  
Now that his father's soul had been avenged, Inigo had no place in the world. He had nobody to track down and with Vizzini dead, no one to work for. He had made his decision to be the next Dread Pirate Roberts and that was that. He and Fezzik would rule the sea together.  
  
-THE NEXT MORNING-  
  
Buttercup opened her eyes. She felt the gentle swaying of the ship that had accompanied her to sleep the night before. She turned over to find Westley asleep, snoring into his pillow. She could tell he had been tossing and turning because his blonde hair was shooting out in all directions. Buttercup couldn't resist herself. She picked up Westley's face and began to kiss him passionately. Westley's eyes fluttered open in sweet confusion until he realized what was going on. He embraced his love and returned her affection. Moments later, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Can it not wait?" Westley asked, annoyed.  
  
"I've just come to inform you that we have landed." Inigo replied.  
  
"Thank you." Westley replied. "Come now, we have to get off."  
  
"Now," Buttercup asked moving her lips slowly down his body. Westley closed his eyes and let out a small moan.  
  
"Unfortunately," he replied. Buttercup moved aside to let him up. Westley fixed hi clothes and helped Buttercup off the bed. Hand in hand, they made their way up to the upper deck.  
  
"Good morning, Lady!" Fezzik greeted Buttercup with joy.  
  
"Good morning Fezzik," Buttercup looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Guilder, my love," Westley informed her.  
  
"Guilder," Buttercup repeated. "You mean the sworn enemy of Florin?"  
  
"Right as usual, my dear." Westley replied.  
  
"Prince Humperdink was always making plans to invade Guilder." Buttercup began. She looked at Westley whose eyes had begun to narrow. She knew she had brought up a touchy subject. She could kill her tongue.  
  
Inigo cleared his throat in attempt to break the tension. "I think I am going to leave the ship docked here while I help you get acquainted." He informed Westley.  
  
"Do with it whatever you like. It belongs to you now." Westley told him.  
  
The four of the left the ship and walked the path that symbolized a new beginning for each of them. 


	2. King Humperdink

Death Cannot Stop True Love  
  
King Humperdink  
  
Humperdink sat in his royal study sharpening one of his favorite daggers. He still remembered well the day Buttercup got away from him. The memory was like a throbbing itch under the skin that no matter what he did, he couldn't rid himself of. After he was freed by Yellin and the brute squad he immediately began to chase after his newly-wed wife and her love. This time his death would be slow and even more painful than any machine. The prince raved across the Florin countryside at God's speed. Night had begun to fall before the Prince and his entourage finally made visual contact with the fugitives.  
  
"Cut them off! Cut them off!" Humperdink roared. The brutes followed his orders. Ahead of him, the prince could see the foursome. They were getting nervous. The giant's horse had made a wrong turn due to his panicking and error. Westley seemed to be going limp and the Spaniard was hunched over jamming his fist into the open gash in his stomach. And then, as to make things even more favorable for the prince, Buttercup's horse threw a shoe.  
  
Or so he thought. When the shoe hit the ground, such a clamor arose that it startled one of the horses, which in effect, startled more horses until Humperdink was sure his was the only one that would obey. He pursued the enemy.  
  
"I command you to stop!" Humperdink shouted.  
  
"NEVER," He heard in response. Then he witnessed one of the strangest cases of his misfortune Buttercup had managed to leap from her great white beast to Westley's. In turn, Fezzik, who had found his way back, picked up Inigo off of his horse and placed him on his own.  
  
Humperdink's own horse was growing weary and was slowing. So when the other two whites that had been discarded stopped, his horse did the same. Humperdink tried yelling, screaming, and hitting the horse. It didn't work. Finally he just kicked the horse. Huge mistake. The horse began to buck, sending the prince flying and he landed on his royal ass.  
  
"Tyrone!!!" He yelled for his friend. Yellin rode up to aid the prince.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Yellin said in a distressed tone.  
  
"Report," Humperdink commanded.  
  
"The Count was slaughtered by the Spaniard tonight." Yellin began. "And, during all of the excitement, the King has suffered a heart attack."  
  
"Dead?" Humperdink asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir." Yellin replied.  
  
"Dismissed," Humperdink said.  
  
"Sir, it is imperative that you return. Florin is in uproar-"  
  
"-DISMISSED!" Humperdink bellowed. Yellin did what he was told. The successor to the throne watched as the four figures grew smaller on the horizon.  
  
"I will get you all," Humperdink promised. "Even if it leads to my own demise." Dejected, he returned to the castle.  
  
And now, almost a year later, Humperdink still recalled every event of that evening. A sudden knock on the door interrupted his thought processes.  
  
"Enter." He said. It was his current wife the Queen. She was a niece of the count and a last resort for a wife. She had cruel, sharp eyes identical to those of her uncle. Her name was Adela. She was nowhere near as beautiful as Buttercup, but she was good with a knife. Most importantly, Humperdink adored her.  
  
And if the King adored her, the people adored her.  
  
"Ah, my darling, what news do you bring me?" Humperdink said with a genuine loving tone.  
  
"I've come to tell you that I am with child." Adela reported with pride.  
  
Humperdink sat up rapidly from his desk and grabbed her hands. "Adela, my sweet, that is wonderful news!"  
  
"I only hope that I don't disappoint you." She had concern her dark, piercing eyes.  
  
"If you don't produce an heir this time," Humperdink began, brushing his fingers along the side of her smooth face. "We can always try again."  
  
Adela smiled. Humperdink leaned in for a kiss. A wave of love swept over them that neither of them had experienced before. 


	3. Inigo's Piracy

Death Cannot Stop True Love  
  
Inigo's Piracy  
  
Inigo stood at the mast of his ship. He watched over his crew as they scurried to carry out his every order. If the Dread Pirate Roberts told you to do something, you did it. Inigo was dressed in black from head to toe. His long, dark hair was pulled neatly back. The six-fingered sword was still at his side.  
  
"Move the sail, we need more wind." Inigo ordered.  
  
"Yes, Captain," The crew members replied. They heaved the sail until they noticed a significant increase in speed.  
  
"Much better." Inigo commented.  
  
Fezzik bounded up from the lower deck. "In.Roberts, Roberts. The men have counted some of the money."  
  
"And." Inigo had to remain stern in front of the crew.  
  
"They are at 400,000 already!" Fezzik could barely control himself. He was beginning to drool excitedly.  
  
"Good." Inigo said with a boastful tone. Then he motioned Fezzik to wipe the drool and said quietly, "Fezzik, we're rich!" Their celebrations were cut short when one of the crew members cried out.  
  
"Ship ahead!" Inigo raced to the front of the ship. Sure enough, a Florinese ship was sailing towards them.  
  
"If they do not surrender, give them no mercy." Inigo ordered. Then, loud enough for the ship to hear, Inigo cried, " I am the Dread Pirate Roberts! Surrender or face my wrath!"  
  
That was when the first cannon ball was fired. But it didn't come from ahead, it came from behind. Inigo whirled to see that he was surrounded by the whole Florinese Navy.  
  
"Brace yourselves, men." Inigo ordered. He was getting nervous.  
  
"Hand over Inigo Montoya and we shall do you no harm." The enemy demanded.  
  
"We know nothing of this Inigo Montoya," replied Inigo. He was very nervous now.  
  
"We'll give you one more chance. Hand him over!"  
  
"We will do no such thing!" Inigo shouted back.  
  
All hell broke loose. Cannon balls bombarded the ship. Men invaded. Inigo had his hands full with three very skilled swordsmen. After awhile he out preformed them and moved on to the next.  
  
Inigo was so busy defending himself that he didn't even think of his lesser- skilled crew. Most of them had been slaughtered by this point. Inigo fought on to defend his honor until the enemy finally retreated. He watched as the Florinese sailed away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Little did he know that the Florinese had accomplished their assigned task.  
  
Inigo surveyed the damage. All of his crew had been slaughtered except one young fellow named Jastus. Jastus was a worthy swordsman, so he was able to survive.  
  
"We'll have to get a new crew." Jastus stated the obvious. Inigo nodded. Then it hit him.  
  
"Where's Fezzik?" he asked. Jastus shrugged.  
  
Inigo raced down to the lower deck. He found Fezzik slumped over the table where the money was counted. "Fezzik?" he said with small hope. Inigo lifted up the giant's head.  
  
Dead.  
  
"Fezzik, Please! I need you!" Inigo was hysterical now. Jastus crept back up to the upper deck to leave him alone. The Spaniard looked over the giant's body to see how they had done him in. Through the heart, no doubt. He the noticed a white paper sticking out of Fezzik's shirt pocket. He pulled it out and read it.  
  
"Inigo Montoya, You killed my best friend, I've killed yours. Your sense of vengeance has gotten you into trouble. ~King Humperdink of Florin."  
  
The familiarity of the words rang in Inigo's head.  
  
"He will pay." Inigo vowed to Fezzik. "My friend, don't allow me a night's rest until he is killed."  
  
Inigo returned to the upper deck. There he found Jastus, checking over the bodies.  
  
"We have a mission ahead of us, Jastus." Inigo told him.  
  
"A mission, sir?" asked Jastus.  
  
"I have to seek revenge of my best friend's killer. I'm going to need your help." Inigo told him.  
  
"Whatever you need," Jastus replied.  
  
"What you have to do is keep the ship in hiding while I go seek Humperdink. Wait a fortnight and if I do not return, you will seek the help of Westley. He is a man that lives in the hills of Guilder. I will give you a map. Tell him my situation and he will be sure to help." Inigo informed him.  
  
They sailed on until they reached a secluded area on the Florinese coastline. Inigo got off the ship and bid farewell to Jastus, who began to sail away. Inigo began to travel and realized he had ended up in the Thieves Forest. Perfect, he thought to himself. He rented a horse from an old man and began to travel toward the castle. He rode many miles until he began to see the castle on the skyline. Inigo stopped to let the beast rest. About 2 miles to Humperdink's doom. Or his own. Inigo heaved a deep sigh and began to travel on. 


	4. Westley's Departure

A/N: Ryan is not the addition of Ryan Stiles, as some of you who know me might think. The name is indeed what it says it is.  
  
Death Cannot Stop True Love  
  
Westley's Departure  
  
Westley sat in his chair, starring down at his newborn baby boy. He was wealthy from his earnings as a pirate, and had hired a midwife to nurse the child and lend a hand to Buttercup. Buttercup was upstairs, resting from her long, complicated labor.  
  
Westley had decided to name the child Ryan after the man he inherited the title of Dread Pirate Roberts from. Ryan was born with pale blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea after the storm. He pictured all of the things he would be doing with his son. He himself didn't have a father, since he was orphaned and sent to live on Buttercup's farm at an early age. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the wailing child in his arms.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Westley.  
  
"You didn't do anything. The child's hungry." She answered.  
  
"Oh," he said aloud. He realized he didn't have much experience with children. "I have a lot to learn, I think."  
  
"You'll get used to it by the fifth or sixth babe." The midwife assured him. Westley's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Fifth or sixth?" he asked. "I don't think I can handle one!"  
  
The midwife chuckled merrily. "Patience, sir," she told him. She was a merry thing. Her name was Anna. She was plump, jovial, and always in high spirits. Westley was glad they had hired her.  
  
"Westley," Buttercup quavered. She was weak and needed help finishing the last few steps of stairs. Westley flew to her side. He slowly led her down the stairs and helped her sit in a stuffed chair.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Weak and still in pain," Buttercup admitted.  
  
"Well, you still look absolutely gorgeous." Westley told her. He wasn't lying either. Childbirth hadn't had much of an effect on her figure. Simply an amazing creature, he thought to himself.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Ryan," Westley cooed. He looked at his son, nestled safely in the arms of the midwife.  
  
Buttercup made no objection. Instead, she fell asleep. Westley smirked and kissed her forehead. Soon after, there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it.  
  
"Hello," a young man began. "I'm looking for a man named Westley."  
  
"You've found him." Westley replied.  
  
"I'm a crew member of the ship "Revenge." The Dread Pirate Roberts is in a stitch and requires your assistance." The young man told him.  
  
"Is that right?" Westley began to form his sarcastic smile on his lips. "Come in."  
  
"Westley, who's there?" Buttercup came around the corner. The young man took the initiative.  
  
"Jastus, my lady," He took her hand and kissed it, never allowing his gaze to break from her eyes. Buttercup's cheeks flushed at this gesture.  
  
Westley cleared his throat, loudly. "Without further adieu, can you please clarify the nature of this visit?" he asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Certainly," Jastus replied, dropping Buttercup's hand. She hastily left the room. "The Florinese invaded our ship. During the process, they ended up killing the captain's best friend, the giant. Before he went to seek revenge, he told me if he shan't return within a fortnight to seek your assistance. Thus explained, here I stand."  
  
"And he wants me to save him from Prince Humperdink?" Westley asked.  
  
"Naturally, and its KING Humperdink," Jastus scoffed. Westley didn't like his attitude.  
  
"Well, whatever his title, he's still the spineless weasel he always has been and always will be," Westley said in a hushed voice that spoke volumes. Jastus drew back a little. "Now, if you'll wait outside, I have to speak to my wife." He watched Jastus go out through the door way.  
  
Westley rounded the corner and ran into Buttercup. She had been listening the whole time.  
  
"Oh, so I don't need to explain," Westley commented.  
  
"Please don't go, Westley," Buttercup grabbed Westley's shirt worriedly. "There's just something strange about that man."  
  
"Relax, I've dealt with men 100 times worse than he could ever dream," Westley assured her. "I'll be back before you realize that I'm gone."  
  
"But what if you get killed? It was years before I saw you the last time you left me." Buttercup began to cry.  
  
"And when we were together on the floor of that ravine after so many years, do you remember those words I spoke into your ear?" asked Westley in a tone so warm and gentle, one could wrap in it and sleep with it on a cold winter's night.  
  
Buttercup nodded tearfully.  
  
"Then you need not worry. As long as you remember them, they will remain true." He told her. Buttercup went and retrieved his sword from the table in the den. They engaged in a passionate embrace before Westley walked through the door, stepping in smooth confidence. 


	5. The Queen's Emergency

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went through sort of a writing block. The next chapter should be underway soon, but don't hold your breath. Enjoy.  
  
"I have news, sir," Reported Yellin.  
  
"Of what sort," asked Humperdink.  
  
"A watchman has spotted Westley traveling towards the castle along with the young man we hired to assist us." Yellin informed him.  
  
"Good, everything is going as planned. I want ten guards down in the pit of despair tonight. They should arrive by tomorrow, and if all goes as planned, the young man shall lead him down there. Dismissed." Humperdink nodded to Yellin who bowed and left.  
  
Adela soon arrived after Yellin's departure. She was dressed in her hunting gear which consisted of Humperdink's baggy trousers and a worn-out shirt. The sight of her thrilled him so that for a moment he just started at her without saying a word.  
  
"My King, did you not say that we would be hunting at this hour today?" She asked.  
  
"I did indeed, beloved, but there has been a change of plans. Westley is advancing towards the castle as we speak, so we are standing by until he arrives." Humperdink replied.  
  
"Oh, what wonderful news." Adela smiled.  
  
"Yes, finally I will be able to seek my revenge on all of them at once." Humperdink returned her smile. Only, Adela was no longer smiling, she was wincing. She moved a hand over her abdomen and gasped in pain.  
  
Humperdink flew to her side. "Whatever is wrong, love?"  
  
"It's the baby," Adela groaned.  
  
"The baby? But it's much too early..." Humperdink said.  
  
"Something's wrong! I need the doctor." Adela shrieked in pain, before she fainted in his arms. Humperdink could see blood on the front of her trousers. He quickly carried her to their bedchamber and ran to find Yellin, who was out by the castle gate.  
  
"Yellin," Humperdink panted. "Find the doctor, the Queen is having a miscarriage."  
  
"Yes, sir." Yellin ran off.  
  
Humperdink returned to Adela who was being tended to by her two maids. Blood was everywhere.  
  
"Adela, Adela! Wake up!" Humperdink cried. His love was unconscious and there was nothing he could do about it. Finally, the doctor arrived.  
  
"Where have you been, she could have been dead by now!" Humperdink roared.  
  
"Patience, I beg of you sir. You must leave so I can examine the Queen." The doctor replied.  
  
"I will not leave her side." Humperdink stated.  
  
"You majesty, I pray you leave so I may do my job, or else the lady may die." The doctor said in grave seriousness.  
  
Humperdink kissed his unconscious mate on the forehead and exited the room.  
  
He paced anxiously outside the room for what seemed like days. Finally the doctor came out to give Humperdink the news.  
  
"Is she alive?" Humperdink asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, she should be fine. She must stay in bed for at least a week. After that, as little movement as possible." The doctor ordered.  
  
"And the child?" Humperdink asked even though he suspected the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.  
  
Humperdink nodded solemnly. "Well, we can try again."  
  
"Please, try not to until I determine that Queen Adela is well enough." The doctor said hurriedly.  
  
"Absolutely." Humperdink said. "When will you be checking up on her?"  
  
"I will make periodic visits throughout the next couple of weeks, but if you need me you may call upon me at anytime." The doctor said.  
  
"Thank you doctor. May I see her?" Humperdink asked.  
  
"You may." The doctor replied.  
  
Humperdink excused the doctor and quietly entered the room where his love was sleeping. He sat down beside her and stroked her sweat drenched hair with his fingers. She stirred and focused on his face. I took her awhile to realize it was him.  
  
"Humperdink, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Adela began to cry hysterically.  
  
"Love, what did I tell you before? We can try again." Humperdink reassured her. He laid beside her and cautiously cradled her in his arms, allowing her to weep into his chest. A knock at the door interrupted the moment.  
  
"Who's there?" demanded Humperdink.  
  
"Yellin, sir."  
  
"What do you want?" the annoyed king asked.  
  
"The tiger you wanted us to prepare is ready, sir," Yellin replied.  
  
"Cancel it." Humperdink ordered.  
  
"Uh, cancel it, sir?" Yellin asked.  
  
"That's what I said. There are more important things than hunting." Humperdink looked down at Adela who had fallen asleep nestled in his arms and kissed her forehead. 


	6. Inigo's rescue

Inigo winced as he saw the enormous ROUS being brought in by the new albino, who was masked. He could only imagine the things they would do to him next. He had been shackled to the wall for what he assumed was a week, or at least a few days. There was no sure way of telling due to the fact that the pit of despair was exactly that: a pit in the ground that was dark and without windows.

During the time he had spent there, they had already put him through more torture than he could ever imagine humanly possible. Inigo, however, remained strong. When revenge was on his mind, nothing could stop him from tasting blood. _At least they haven't used that machine,_ Inigo thought to himself. He would have kicked himself for not destroying it when he and Fezzik had the chance, but since his feet were shackled, it was only a dubious wish.

"May I ask what you're planning to do with that rat?" Inigo asked in his thick Spanish accent.

"I'm not planning to do anything with it; it was the prince's charge. Before you ask, I don't know what his intentions are either, but I'm sure you're inclinations are just as good as mine." The albino replied.

Inigo nodded. "Is there anyway you could perhaps let me stretch my limbs a bit?"

"Are you kidding," The albino laughed. "You're the prisoner, and I'd like to keep my job, thank you. In case you weren't aware, job opportunities aren't as abundant as they once were."

"'S ok. I didn't figure you would anyway." Inigo replied.

"Well, you can't blame me. I hear you're pretty quick, being almost the best swordsman in Florin." The albino reasoned.

"Almost," Inigo's interest peaked.

"Well, everyone knows that you lost by a hair to that Westley fellow. But, I hear he's quite a dashing fellow." The albino replied.

"I'll say. He didn't even kill me after I lost," said Inigo.

"Really," the albino replied with sarcastic inconceivability. "That reminds me, if you wish for the torture to stop before it gets worse, I can put you out of your misery now."

"Thank you, but I feel fine." Inigo insisted.

The albino clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. That's not going to get you too much farther in life, my friend." The albino chuckled at the semi-pun he had created.

"Amusing," replied Inigo in bad humor. "For an albino, you sure do talk a lot."

"That's what I think. This job really isn't for me." The albino agreed.

"Then why don't you quit?" Inigo suggested.

"Good idea," The Albino unmasked.

"Westley?!?!" exclaimed Inigo.

"In the flesh" Westley replied, bowing

"How...why...what?" Inigo stammered.

"No time for explanations," said Westley, while he released Inigo from bondage. "We must make a quick escape and regroup."

"Have you my steel?" Inigo asked.

"Oh," Westley pulled the six-fingered sword from out of his shirt. "Shall we be off, then?"

"Follow the way," Inigo insisted.

The two men flew as fast as their feet could carry them. They ran all the way to where Westley's horse had been stashed away. They then decided to hide out in the thieves' forest in order to think up a plan.

Inigo never thought he would be so happy to see another man in his life, except for the deceased.


	7. Storming the Castle

A/N: Thanks to those who have been supporting this fic! I may actually try to finish this one. (  
  
*********  
  
Once Westley and Inigo had managed to escape to the thieves' forest, they began to devise a plan. Inigo still wanted his revenge against Humperdink, but he couldn't do it alone.  
  
"We need more people," Westley stated.  
  
"No kidding, if only we had Fezzik..." Inigo shook his head.  
  
Westley patted him on the shoulder, "I was sorry to hear about that. Fezzik was a great man. I owe my life to the two of you. That's why I'm going to help you get your revenge."  
  
"Maybe if we go deeper into the thieves' forest, we can find some men with a grudge against Humperdink, and then they can join us to defeat him." Inigo suggested.  
  
"Good Idea," Westley re-mounted his horse, helping Inigo to get on behind him. They began to ride off, but something distracted Westley out of the corner of his eye.  
  
A carriage was being pulled through the forest with a prisoner in it. This wasn't an odd occurrence, it was the thieves' forest after all, but something was odd about this prisoner. Westley made the horse move closer for a better look. He was able to see the features close enough to know she was woman with autumn colored hair. When she turned towards him, he realized the awful truth.  
  
"That bastard has Buttercup!" Westley exclaimed.  
  
"After them!" Inigo shouted.  
  
The horse's hooves pounded the earth like thunder. The carriage had already made good time and was quite far ahead of them. Westley didn't care. He wasn't going to let this happen again. His eyes were locked on the carriage and nothing could tear them away. Finally he came up a couple feet behind them.  
  
"WESTLEY, SAVE ME!" Buttercup demanded.  
  
"I'm trying, love, believe me." Westley told her.  
  
One of the guards began throwing objects at him. It didn't phase Westley one bit. Westley and Inigo got ready to jump onto the carriage. Before they had a chance, the guard threw his flaming torch at the horse. The horse reared in fright, sending the two men flying to the ground.  
  
Westley watched as the carriage made its escape.  
  
"Dammit!" Inigo cursed.  
  
"Come quick, we're going to storm the castle ourselves." Westley said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inigo asked.  
  
"Positive." Westley said.  
  
After calming the horse, the two men set off again, blazing through the forest at the speed of light. It took them no time to reach the castle gates which were inconceivably unguarded.  
  
Westley and Inigo cautiously dismounted.  
  
"Something's not right here." Westley stated.  
  
They listened. Nothing.  
  
"They're probably waiting right behind the door." Inigo suggested.  
  
"Right, we better get ready to fight." Westley replied. Inigo nodded.  
  
Westley and Inigo ran into the doors, in an attempt to break them open. They were unlocked, causing the two to face plant onto the floor.  
  
"That seems unnatural," Inigo said.  
  
"Indeed," Westley agreed, rubbing his nose. "Why aren't they trying to stop us?"  
  
"Maybe they're trying to ambush us. Perhaps we should make a run for it?" Inigo suggested.  
  
Westley shrugged. Without warning, they bolted up the stairs to find Humperdink waiting with a dozen guards.  
  
"Greetings gentlemen," Humperdink smirked. 


	8. Staged Defeat

Westley and Inigo reached for their swords.

"There will be no need for that," Humperdink assured them. "Not yet, anyway."

"Where's Buttercup?" Westley spat.

"There's no need to worry," Humperdink began. 

"I swear on everything that's holy, if you so much as breathe in her direction, I will make you suffer more than I ever have." Westley sneered, his eyes as black as night.

Humperdink blinked as he digested Westley's words. "I promise you that she is safe. I was about to tell you that the Queen herself is keeping her company."

"What do you want from us?" Westley demanded.

"I feel as if I never got a fair chance to seek my revenge against you all…" Humperdink explained.

"Revenge?! You killed Fezzik you dirty son-of-a-bitch!" Inigo lunged for the prince, but was restrained by Westley.

"Actually, it wasn't I that did the killing," He snapped his fingers. A young man moved out from behind the guards. "He did."

"Jastus…" Inigo said in disbelief.

"Hello, _Roberts," Jastus replied. "Greetings to you as well, Westley."_

Westley shook his head. "I knew you were trouble from the beginning. It was Buttercup that actually brought it to my attention."

"Funny, I didn't here any complaints from her last evening." Jastus taunted. This time, it was Inigo who held Westley back.

"Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Humperdink suggested. "If you beat these guards, you will have a chance to go against Jastus and myself. If you win, you get Buttercup back. If I win, you will all serve as my slaves."

Westley looked at Inigo, who returned a reassuring nod.

"We'll do it." Westley replied. Without warning, all twelve guards jumped towards them.

Westley and Inigo were well prepared. At 8:56 and 20 seconds, the first swords clashed. At 8:56 and 50 seconds, the twelfth guard hit the floor. They advanced towards Jastus and Humperdink, who were surprised at the quick defeat of the guards. They weren't stupid; they had a back-up plan.

Jastus and Humperdink ran in different directions. Westley pursued Humperdink, Inigo pursued Jastus.

Humperdink ran though the corridors like lightning. Westley was right at his heels. He finally stopped once they had reached the castle roof top. 

"I've been waiting for this a long time, Westley." Humperdink panted.

"That figures. It seems as if you have nothing better to do than ruin people's lives." Westley replied.

"You aren't unfamiliar with the business as a former Dread Pirate Roberts," Humperdink said. "I don't like to be made a fool of."

"Then let's get this over with." Westley said.

They drew their swords. Humperdink tried a few moves to test the ability of his enemy. His skills were remarkable. Humperdink tried every attack he could think of, it just wasn't good enough. _I will not be made a fool of again! He thought to himself. Westley knocked the sword out of Humperdink's hands._

"All right, All right, you win." Humperdink confessed.

"Take me to Buttercup." Westley demanded with the point of his sword under the king's chin. 

"As promised," Humperdink rose and began to lead the way. With his back turned to Westley, a slow, wicked smile began to form across his lips.


	9. The Bitter End

A/N: There's been some debate about a few things in this story. One is the correct spelling of Westley. In the book, Goldman spells it "Westley." On the back of the movie, it's spelled "Wesley." I don't think it matters even if it was spelled "Whestlee." We all get the general idea. And as for the true author of "The Princess Bride," Goldman said himself that he wrote it, thus saying that S. Morgenstern doesn't exist. But some people really believe that he _does exist. That's fine, just don't argue about it._

I just want to write a story that I like, and hopefully that other people like too. I don't want to be burned at the stake. Without further adieu, here is the last installment of the story. I hope you enjoy. J

********

Westley followed Humperdink down the hallway and to the doorway of his chamber. Humperdink turned to say something, but decided against it. Instead he allowed himself to let out a small chuckle. 

"What's funny?" Westley asked.

"It's kind of Ironic if you think about it," Humperdink chuckled.

"I don't follow," Westley told him.

"Well, right now it seems as if you have the upper hand. Really, it's the other way around." Humperdink replied.

"How do you mean," Westley asked, raising his sword to Humperdink's chin.

"I'll show you," said Humperdink, as he opened the door and entered his chamber. There was nothing there. 

"Quit playing games." Westley spat. "Take me to Buttercup, now!"

"I was just about to," Humperdink assured Westley. He Lead him into a dark side room. It was pitch-black darkness. Thinking it was a trap; Westley grabbed Humperdink by the back of the head and demanded a candle to be lit. Suddenly among the darkness, a small glow of a lantern began to form, and in that small amount of light, Westley blood was filled with horror. 

Buttercup's limp body was draped over the bed, her blood streaming to the floor in gentle crimson rivers. More lanterns were lit until the whole room was fully illuminated. The queen sat beside Buttercup's body with a Florinese dagger placed on her lap.  Westley was in a state of shock; his lips trembled on his gaping mouth. Anguish was visible in his stormy blue eyes.

"I think you know who the real winners are." Humperdink told him. An ear to ear grin was stretched across his face. Outside the thunder roared. The anguish that previously existed in Westley's eyes quickly turned into pure hatred and evil. He charged. Humperdink, expecting him to come for him, put up his guard. Westley paid him no mind. He went straight for Adela. He made one quick jab to Adela's stomach. She fell to the floor, screaming. Westley, blinded by his rage, went on stabbing her, not hearing her terrible screams. Humperdink drove one of his hunting knives into Westley's side. Westley barely felt it. He turned and looked deep into Humperdink's eyes, eyes full of the contempt and disbelief that dwelled in his own.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone," Westley asked, his voice just above a whisper, angry tears streaming down his face. "Ever since we've been together, you've had to butt your nose into it. Was it really worth it?"

Humperdink just stared at Westley.

"Look around, everything that happened here is all you're fault. Everything," Westley grabbed Adela's lifeless body by the hair. "Look at her, you're one and only. She's dead because you are a cowardly bastard. Ask yourself, was it worth it? WAS IT, YOU BASTARD?!?!"

"NO!!!!!!" Humperdink charged with his dagger, Westley parried with his sword. They were both out for each other's blood. In the history of the world's most fierce battles, this one blew all the others off the charts. The thunder screamed, the heavens roared. Humperdink jabbed the dagger into Westley's shoulder. He roared with pain. Lightning flashed, the wind moaned. Westley stabbed Humperdink in the chest. Humperdink coughed up blood, but that didn't faze him. The ground trembled, the skies opened up, Humperdink knocked the sword out of Westley's hands and pinned him down to the ground. As the blade of the dagger raised, Westley's life flashed before him. He remembered the first day he encountered Buttercup on the farm, the day she told him she loved him, the day he left her to go to America, the day they were re-united, the day that he rescued her, the day they had their son. All within seconds he remembered every second that was truly important to him, and realized that it was all coming to and end.  He weakly watched the blade inch closer to him. Suddenly it stopped. Humperdink, dead, was thrown aside. Westley could make Inigo's face out through his blurry vision. 

Inigo brought Westley to his feet. They were both covered in their own blood. Inigo favored his left arm, which was drenched in blood. 

"Are you all right?" Westley asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Inigo told him.

They were interrupted by a delicate sound coming from across the room.

"Wes-westley..." Buttercup croaked. Westley ran to her side, not being able to fathom that she was still alive.

"Buttercup," He cradled her limp body in his arms.

"Ta-ke ca-are of Ry-an..." She sputtered.

"No, no. We're going back home, everything's going to be all right." Westley said, assuring himself more than he was her.

"I ca-an't make it," Buttercup told him.  "I'm dy-ing, West-ley."

"No, you can't die. I can't live without you. I love you, without you I have nothing."

"You ta-ke ca-re of Ry-an," Buttercup demanded.

"Stop talking so negative, you're going to be just fine." Westley said. "I need you..."

"Dea-th can-not stop true lo-ve," Buttercup choked out, "All it can do is de-delay it for a-while. I'll see you soon e-enough..."

"I love you." Westley bawled.

"I love you, too. Tell Ry-an that I love him." Buttercup took her last breath.

Westley looked up at Inigo. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Come on, let's get her home," Inigo said. The picked up Buttercup's lifeless body and began their journey home.


End file.
